Fnaf: Revenge
by Lil'izzy415
Summary: When Springtrap's parents are murdered in his childhood home, he wants revenge cold, sweet, revenge. He already had a stroke with death he is not afraid to face death again.
1. prologue

Prologue

A small golden rabbit was cuddling in the closet, which name is Springtrap, a pain shrilling scream filled his ears, he knew who those screams of pain came from, his mother, he was too scared to move, and he wanted to help his mother so bad. He was trying to work up the courage to move. He started to move. Bang! Springtrap stopped dead in his tracks. Tears started to streak down his face, he then heard a sinister laugh. He heard a man with a low tone of voice speaking "My work here is done; they look so cute together, don't they? Well too bad they had to die." Springtrap was on the verge of sobbing. He didn't understand what the man had meant. After all he was only 4. He heard heavy footsteps, along with hysterical laughing.

"Is he g-gone?" The small yellow rabbit asked himself. After a few minutes of silence he heard liquid being poured, it smelt disgusting, he worked up the courage to peek outside the door and saw blackish goo on the floor. He started to cough like he couldn't breathe; he looked to his parent's room and saw an orange bright light coming from there. He felt drowsy, and started to cough more, he blacked out.

Springtrap woke up in a pair of red and yellow arms; he looked up and saw a Dalmatian. He started to cry, he didn't like being carried around by strangers. The Dalmatian tried to calm him down, to no avail; Springtrap only cried harder, he started to hiccup. The fireman managed to find a way out of the blaze, and handed Springtrap to a white cat. Springtrap Wailed "Mama! Dada! I want Mama and Dada."

"Shhh, shhh, it's alright your mama and dada are alright, they be coming soon, please stop crying, please." The cat tried to comfort the small bunny; Springtrap's walling soon became soft sniffles. He saw that the cat was starting to bring him to a van with red and white on its sides and had many bright lights , he looked back at his house and notice the bright orange colors were gone, but his home was an ugly brown and you could see the inside. He looked around and notices two beds with long legs and wheels at the end, and on each bed were to massive lumps with a big white blanket on each. He looked to the one closest to him and saw a pair 2 golden ears, he knew those ears belonged to. His mom. The one farthest away he saw a big, black paw. That paw was his dad's. Springtrap began to cry again.

Springtrap wailed "I want mama! I want dada!" The white cat tried to calm him down, didn't succeed. Springtrap saw he was getting father away from his mom and dad, he tried to get out of the cat's grip, he started to punch the cat's shoulder. He wanted mama, dada he wanted them so much to see their smiles, and voices. He didn't notice he was driving farther and farther away. He then felt something in his chubby arm, and he started to slowly drift into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

16 years later….

(Springtrap's POV)

My name is Stringtrap, I'm a gold bunny with grayish-green eyes and wears a black bow tie, and my life is train wreck, always on the run from the children services, basically no education whatsoever and I'm an underage drinker. I'm 20 now, so I don't have to worry about school and the boys' home. This is pretty much my life well not really, more like 20 percent. Have a few "friends", wanted in some states for shoplifting, underage drinking bla, bla, bla. Question though? Have you ever heard of the purple killings, no? Well it's where the victim has purple painted on them or a purple sticky note; I bet you're wondering why did I ask you a question like this? Well, my parents were a victim of the purple killings. He stabbed my mother in the heart killing here instantly; my dad was shot in between the eyes also killing him instantly. The man who killed my family nearly killed me to when he burnt my childhood home to a crisp. I was surprised I still had the lungs to bawl like after getting out of the fire. I'm on hell bent revenge to kill the purple guy, that's my nickname for him; I already know I'm going to hell. So is he.

11-1-2012, Running springs California

(3rd person POV)

Springtrap was in the town of Running springs, California. He was at a restaurant called Belgian Waffle Works. He ordered Belgian Waffles which the price was too high compared to other places, it was only 6 dollars. Springtrap's food still hadn't arrived. He was going to complain to waitress once she came back. He was deep in thought; he was just staring at the lake. He kept staring at it, and wondering what was at the bottom, maybe victims of the purple guy. "Excuse me, excuse me Sir, sir!" Springtrap immediately snapped out of thought. Springtrap looked up and saw the waitress who was a raven. "Your food." She said as she sat down the tray of food.

"Thanks" Springtrap replied with a deadpanned tone.

"You're very welcome" The raven jolted with happy tone that made Spring's spine shuddered. The raven walked away. Springtrap looked at his food it was two waffles with white powder. He took a bite out of the waffle, it was very sweet and it is very fluffy. He was wanted, again, he mugged a women for cash, he won't do credit theft it was not worth being jailed for years. The women did not see his face only saw his ears which covered by washable ink, so he was fine from the fuzz. He ate his food in peace, Springtrap still haven't found any clues about purple guy where or might be. After all the purple guy is a psychopath. Springtrap looked down at his fist it was clenched and was shaking. He took a deep breath he needed to find the purple guy. It was ruining his life and Springtrap knew this.

2 hours later

Springtrap arrived at his motel room it wasn't pretty, the room had tearing wallpaper, floor stains, and mold in the bathroom. Springtrap mumbled profanity under his breath, he wished he could get another place.

Springtrap laid down in bed and began to think " _All of the evidence has led me to this crappy town, but the trail_ _went cold. What I'm I doing wrong? People say he strikes then vanishes, some say he lives in the middle of the desert, but those are just rumors, can't be trusted, maybe he will just have to wait for the killer to strike again, or give up. I'm not the one to give, I_ given _all of my life to bring this guy down once and for all, and serve justice for my parents."_ Springtrap closed his eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
